gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Jade Heartkidd
}} Please do not edit, other than grammar or spelling! JadeHeartkidd (talk) 13:09, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Jade Heartkidd has been a pirate much of her life. It has taken her away from important things, and she has lost some dear people. Without further ado, I give you....the story of Captain Jade Heartkidd! Introduction Birth & Early Life Jade Constance Heartkidd was born on March 18, 1717 to Margaret Isabella Sudge-Heartkidd, and Joshua Helms Heartkidd. She was born in London, England. Her parents would have moved, but Joshua had a job there and he couldn't quit. Margaret was a seamstress, and Joshua cleaned up at the "Cadet's Brigade", a tavern near Buckingham Palace. Joshua's boss never let him take a day off to visit his daughter (except for Sundays), and he always got back home late at night, around midnight. This forced Margaret to quit her job from the tailor shop. Things got hard after that. Joshua got paid less and less, and Margaret's sister, Lisa Heartshot, had much trouble in life and needed her sister in Croydon with her to keep things from going bad. Luckily, Joshua's friend, Ana Ameel, who worked at the tavern, was willing to take care of Jade, since she worked far less than Joshua. Every year Margaret visited, but that was not enough for Jade. She wanted her mum back, so bad. The Misunderstanding When Jade was 11, she was able to take care of herself while her father worked, though Ana Ameel, who still cared for her, made sure Jade was being a proper young lady. But a month after her birthday, Joshua was told that he would work everyday of the week from 4am to 12pm. Joshua was outraged at the owner of the Cadet's Brigade. He went to his boss's office and spoke with him about it. When he refused to change, Joshua pulled out a dagger from his coat pocket. He pointed it at his boss, but the man thought it was fake. He grabbed the dagger by the blade and sliced his own hand open. It bled onto the floor. Astonished, the man raced to the window and called into the busy streets, "Soldiers! Soldiers! I have been attacked by a...hooligan!" Joshua knew they would come right away, so he raced out the back door of the tavern to his shack, to tell Jade. After he explained what happened, he said, "It's unsafe, that name. We must now go by the name Helms," Jade was upset but she knew he was right. For now, she was Jade Constance Helms, a name she wouldn't forget. So Jade, Joshua, and Ana Ameel started planning. Away to a New Land Joshua knew that they would have to leave London. But they couldn't leave without Margaret. They sat behind a tailor shop, hoping they would not be seen. "If we are moving, Croydon's going to be far away, and I don't want to leave my love all alone in England. I just can't!" he insisted. Jade told her father and Ana Ameel, "Why not go to Croydon, yeh?" "Jade," Ana Ameel told her, "We don't have any horses or wagons. How do you suppose we'd get there?" Jade replied, "I know, Dad! How 'bout we hitch a ride on a pirate boat? You know, to the Caribbean, yeh?" Though it seemed like a dangerous thing to do, Ana Ameel and Joshua agreed. Category:Pirates Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO